


You'll be okay

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Don't mind me rambling, Gen, just one of many speeches that run through my head, procrastination made me do it, so yes i guess its minor self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Fresh back from Egypt, Hazel Wong is in Pain.  With a capital P.Only one person truly gets how Hazel feels, and can give some first hand experience.So Hazel talks to Henry.
Relationships: Hazel Wong & Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 9





	You'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me rambling about how life gets better. I tried to keep it as vague as possible but I'll trigger warn it for references of selfharm to be on the safe side.
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay!

‘The most important thing about life, in the end, is not, as many people think, your successes and your failures. It’s not about owning a big house, or a fancy car. It’s not about how long you live, or how you die. No, the most important thing about life is that you live it. 

At the end of the day, when you’re 80 or 90 or maybe even 100, a mistake you made when you were 15 or 16 isn’t going to matter. As long as you learn from it and move on, it doesn’t matter. And it hurts to admit it, but one day everything that’s happening in your life right now, is going to be nothing more than a speck. A little flash of light, or a little blob of darkness in a whole city that is your life. 

Everyone makes mistakes. It’s part of life and you just have to learn to accept it. It took me weeks, months, years to realise it. To realise that really there’s nothing I could have done. Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night and ask myself ‘what if I’d gone too?’ or ‘what if I stayed there for just one second longer.’ And I scream and I shout because it’s not fair. We were kids, we didn’t, we don’t deserve, that pain. No one deserves that pain. But least of all kids. 

They say everything happens for a reason. Which might sound stupid right now, but I do believe it’s true. If what happened hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t be here and I definitely wouldn’t be talking to you about this. It’s so stupid that something so traumatic and hurtful and just downright awful has to happen for life to turn out the way it does but that’s just how messed up the universe is.

You might, probably will, feel lost for quite a while. And honestly, it’s okay. Let yourself be lost. Don’t hate yourself for being in pain. But more importantly, don’t be scared to talk to someone. Don’t let the pain bottle up inside you because chances are, it’ll make the pain worse. And it’ll be harder to let go and move on because the pain becomes part of you. I mean, the pain will always be a part of you. That’s what humans are; bones, muscle, fat, water and pain. But if you don’t find a way to utilise the pain, it’ll swallow you whole and before you realise what’s happening, your light is blinking and, if you aren’t careful, it’ll disappear completely. You’ll become an empty shell, lost and alone and just wanting to feel better again. But there are so so many people around you who care. Just reach out to them. Don’t live this alone. 

I don’t think you’ll ever forget what happened. For your own sake, I hope you don’t. I think... trying to forget, pretend like everything you felt, everything you did, was a lie. But I don’t think you should focus on this one event. Don’t focus on the things that you regret, on the things that make you want to turn back the time and change the events. Because you can’t. It sounds harsh but it’s true. You can’t change the past, but you can alter the future.

Ultimately, a chapter of your life has just ended. You’ve known of the cruelties of the world for a while, yes? You’ve known that life isn’t all the rainbow sprinkles and dancing unicorns that you were promised as a kid. But now, you’ve faced them first hand. Now you know for definite society was lying to you. But in the end, it’s up to you whether or not you read the next chapter and find out what happens next in the big journey of life, or if you put the book down, slide it under your bed where it will gather dust. You can walk around as the epitome of hurt, and despair and regret and every other horrible horrible feeling that lies in your soul or you can walk around with a broken heart, finding the pieces to mend it again.

I can’t tell you how to live your life. And even if I did, you probably wouldn’t listen to me anyway. All I can do is guide you and pray. Nothing hurts more than a broken heart. A truly broken heart. But they can mend bones pretty neatly as long as your patient and don’t fiddle with the cast. I don’t see why that can’t be true for hearts. Don’t be afraid to move on because you think she won’t like it. Live for you. Look after yourself. Life will get better, get brighter, one day. But for now, you have to live with the pain.’


End file.
